


Movie Dates Trailer

by OuMiyuki



Series: Movies are an excuse to bring Honoka on a date [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HonoHarem, Humour, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Nozomi gathers everyone for a movie (where she screens scenes of each of the others’ date with Honoka; directed, filmed and edited by Toujou Nozomi).





	Movie Dates Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview.
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

**Before Date Ten**

"I love you!" Honoka does her signature 'Fighto Dayo!' pose and smiles a smile so angelic and broad that all her girlfriend's hearts squeezed (went kyun) or skip beats.

* * *

The doorbell to the Kousaka household rang and it didn't take long for a smiling gingerhead to run outside to greet her visitor.

"Hanayo-chan! You're early!" The Leader of Muse comments as she opens the gate.

The soft spoken brunette smiles shyly but takes a confident step to Honoka. "Mmph." Hanayo pecks a light kiss on the gingerhead's left cheek which turned a light pink.

"Kayo-chin, not fair! Rin wants to kiss Honoka-chan too!" The energetic orangette runs over and jumps Honoka in the next moment and plants a big smooch on the right cheek of the second year that have yet to recover from the initial kiss.

A melodic giggle sounded behind the two first years. "By this pattern~ I'm left with only one place to kiss Honoka-chan~" The ash-brunette reached over and cupped her childhood friend's face gently on both sides, effectively having Hanayo and Rin to take a step aside at the same time.

"K-Kotori-chan?" The gingerhead wondered where she was going to be kissed.

It didn't take more than a second for the answer as Kotori's soft, pink lips met Honoka's.

* * *

"Shameless! Sh-Shameless!" Umi screamed at the screen.

"What do you think you're showing us, Nozomi?!" Nico exploded, and glared at the scheming purplenette.

"What if Honoka's parents-" Eli wasn't allowed to finish.

Nozomi lifts an unknown card between her index and middle finger. "The cards told me that my parents-in-law-"

"Oi!" Nico shouts.

"Future parents-in-law-"

"That did not change it at all!" Nico was about ready to poke an angry finger on the grinning purplenette.

"Won't be home today, around this timing~" Nozomi winks at the enraged Number One Idol.

* * *

"This is the compilation of everyone's lovely dates with Honoka-chan~" Nozomi spoke matter-of-factly in an all too amused tone as she waved the remote control in her hand teasingly. "This 'movie' contains of lewd holding of hands, suggestive invitations, smooth one-liners, adorable girlfriend, stuttering girlfriend, sneaky kisses, long and passionate kisses, and other lovey-dovey scenes~"

* * *

"I don't get it." Maki looks to the side while twirling some of her hair.

* * *

"I love you!" Honoka appears on the screen with her signature 'Fighto Dayo!' pose and a smile so angelic and broad that all her girlfriend's hearts squeezed or skip beats.

**Author's Note:**

> OwO I want everyone to read this like they are watching a movie trailer.
> 
> The scenes are quick and kind of random, and well, I hope it made you laugh/smile and want to "watch this movie" or well~ read more! XD
> 
> I'm sure everyone knows this, but Maki's line is "imiwakannai" ~ XP
> 
> Honoka's "I love you" is "Daisuki dayo!" V(*`w`*)V
> 
> My aim was to see how people would react to previews of an actual chapter. –chuckles- XD (Cos' the scenes played in my head so clearly, quickly and I got so excited, I wrote some to share~ XP) So…I hope it does its work! XD
> 
> Leave me a comment and more to let me know what you think! XD (And yes~ It's a HonoHarem chapter for Movie Dates! ;D Look forward to it!)
> 
> For those who haven't read the other chapters of "Movie Dates"; you can access easily from the tab "Movies are an excuse to bring Honoka on a date" ;D 
> 
> This is me blatantly promoting "Movie Dates". XD See you~ ^w^//


End file.
